Sky's The Limit
by aki.ari
Summary: Yullen Week Entry #3: Date. AU - Kanda is Allen's new co-worker, and coffee never looked this good.


**_Sky's The Limit _**

**_Theme: Date_**

It was a typical day for Allen, typical in the sense that everything went wrong and nothing happened like it was supposed to. As every other morning that week, he went to work at the Black Order coffee shop on the corner of his street. 'Another blissfully dull day' he thought bitterly as he reflected on his mundane life – well ever since Cross left for India. Though ecstatic, he found the recent lack of debt collectors beating down his door rather unnerving. Upon entering the small shop he was bombarded by a white blur as his employer, Komui Lee, ushered him in to introduce Kanda, the new recruit – yes he'd been drafted into the second level of hell – poor guy.

"Allen I finally got you a partner so you don't have to work the late shifts all alone anymore!" Komui exclaimed as he chattered on animatedly, "this is Kanda Yuu." Being the pleasantly polite guy he was, Allen went to greet his new work mate. With a smile upon his face he extended his hand.

"I'm Allen, nice to meet you. If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask," Allen said.

Kanda simply stared at him blankly before cocking a brow. He made no show of accepting the greeting. Komui tensed at the reaction, hoping Allen wouldn't be too offended by his new coworker, after all the night shifts were long and if the two didn't get along it was quite possible that the atmosphere may deteriorate.

Seemingly unphased by the navy haired male's indifference Allen retracted his hand and his eyes met cobalt ones smoldering with the annoyance he wasn't vocalizing. 'Bastard could at least pretend to have manners.' Sighing he turned away from the male to attend to prepping the coffee machines.

xXx

The following days at work passed in a similar manner; every time Allen tried to strike up a conversation or offer his help, Kanda would just stare at him in silence. A rather smug expression would creep onto his features each time the white haired boy sighed and gave up, going off to do something more productive with his time.

This day marked the end of the first month of Kanda's employment at the Black Order and it just happened that it was an extremely dead day. In a vain attempt to fill the doldrums Allen was working on his thesis for his history class – not much of an improvement but it was still something. Sighing in frustration he tore the paper he'd been writing on from his notebook and crumpled it before tossing it at the recycle. Allen was just about ready to start banging his head against the counter in hope of acquiring a concussion or something that he could use as an excuse for the crap he kept coming up with.

Now, Kanda had been casually observing his younger coworker from across the room. He couldn't deny that Allen was an amusing guy, not to mention adorable. He found his dedication and passion to excel in anything he took on to be quite interesting. Despite himself he couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he watched the smaller boy's expression as it grew more annoyed, an agitated scowl taking the place of her normal cheery smile. Sauntering over Kanda skimmed the neatly scrawled paragraph.

"Perfection is rarely sought because such a goal seems unattainable," Kanda said drawing Allen's attention.

"You finally talk to me and it's a bunch of cryptic crap," Allen said incredulously before clasping his hand over his mouth. 'I can't believe I said that out loud' he thought in exasperation.

"Well now, that is the best expression I've seen of you yet, very realistic, none of that bull you've been showing to everyone. Seriously you could stand to express your thoughts more," Kanda said leaving Allen completely stunned.

From that point forward an interesting yet complicated relationship began. Lack of communication was no longer an issue.

xXx

Cobalt eyes followed the lithe pale body of his coworker as he pushed open the doors to the coffee shop, head down and white locks shading his face.

"Oi Moyashi, you're late," Kanda said as Allen trudged by him.

"Good evening Kanda," Allen said glancing up at the navy haired male with a smile on his face. Though Kanda hadn't known Allen for very long, he could tell that there was something seriously wrong with the boy, especially since he hadn't taken offense to the nickname Kanda had given him. The navy haired male watched silently as the boy disappeared into the back rooms, emerging a few minutes later wearing his apron backwards.

"Are you trying to make a statement or are you just _that_ out of it?" Kanda asked gesturing to the apron when Allen gave him a questioning look. Silver eyes widened as a blush painted his cheeks and he began hurriedly fixing the apron. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired," Allen said smiling as he leaned against the counter.

"Like hell you are," Kanda said appraising the rather weak disposition the boy seemed to have.

"You know, I think I liked you better back when you'd just stare at me and smirk," Allen chuckled "it's rather unnerving when you worry."

"Che," Kanda crossed his arms, a frown on his face.

The night progressed rather slowly, Allen being much more subdued than normal and Kanda just watching the stubborn boy as always. It wasn't until closing time that Allen gave Kanda a real reason to worry, when he tipped forward in a mild dizzy spell. Catching him before he could crash into anything or fall flat on his face, Kanda led Allen to sit at one of the tables.

"Baka Moyashi, if you're not feeling well you shouldn't have come in," Kanda said as he pressed a hand to Allen's forehead to feel the flushed and heated skin of the younger boy's face. "You're burning up, what did you do to yourself?"

"I got caught in the rain yesterday," Allen mumbled as he rested his head on the table, sighing at the coolness of the varnished wood.

"Are you serious? What the hell were you doing out in the rain?" Kanda asked as he went over to the sink and dampened a towel.

"I missed my bus back to the city," Allen said "it's no big deal though, I have had fevers before and it's not like I can't take care of myself."

"Clearly," Kanda said as he brushed Allen's bangs out of his face, placing the towel on the pale boy's forehead.

"I've done a decent job so far," Allen pouted as he brushed the towel away "and I'm not _that_ sick. I don't need you to take care of me." Kanda's brows furrowed as he picked up the fallen towel. Allen's words had slurred a bit, mind going fuzzy. 'He's really out of it, baka shouldn't have come to work' Kanda thought shaking his head.

"Where do you live?" Kanda asked as he tossed his apron on the back of the chair.

"Why?" Allen asked shuddering as Kanda pulled him up.

"Why else baka, to take you home," Kanda said as he knelt down and guided Allen forward, pulling the surprisingly light boy onto his back "if I don't, someone may find you in a ditch somewhere."

"Just down the street, the twin beige apartment buildings," Allen muttered, breath ghosting over Kanda's neck.

"At least stay awake until we get there," Kanda said as he fixed his grip on Allen before heading out of the shop. "Komui, quit sleeping in the back there and come close up your damn shop!" With that said Kanda felt no need to stick around to make sure their employer did as he was told.

"You know something, I hate the rain," Allen mumbled, his childish statement causing Kanda to smirk.

"And why is that?" Kanda asked to humor the younger male on his back.

"It smells bad…like motor oil and grease on asphalt in the city…but it's worse out there," Allen paused, half lidded eyes threatening to close completely. Having been caught in the rain hadn't been a lie, but having missed his bus was. Allen had spent two long rainy days sleeping atop Mana's grave and seeking comfort in the mound of soil piled six feet high over the decayed corpse of his adopted father. Allen was not too partial of his guardian, Cross, but when the man had went missing and assumed dead Allen had no doubt that it was somehow his fault – just like Mana. "There smells like death and decay…the soil is drowned and the markers cry…stale incense permeates the thick air when it rains…so very unpleasant."

Kanda couldn't understand what Allen was talking about, the boy was burning up so it was quite possible the fever was doing the talking while the white haired boy was actually somewhere underneath that already asleep. But something in those hazy silver eyes told him that Allen was speaking honestly, whether he was aware of it or not.

"Were you at a cemetery?" Kanda asked deciding now was as good a time as any to find out more about the enigma that was Allen Walker.

"Uh huh," Allen replied.

"Why?" Kanda asked.

"I didn't know where else to go," Allen said as he pointed to a tall building "that one, fourteenth flour."

"What exactly does that mean?" Kanda asked unable to restrain the questions. The navy haired male pushed open the door to the building and hit the button for the elevator. Allen was silent, and for a moment Kanda had thought the boy had fallen asleep.

"End of the hall," Allen said as the elevator door opened. 'So he's still awake' Kanda thought as he slid the boy from his back carefully. Teetering precariously in front of the door, Allen produced a small ring of keys and fished out the correct one. A pale hand braced against the door to keep the world from swaying in his blurry silver vision, Allen opened the door.

"Thank you," Allen stepped through the doorway and turned to face Kanda, a smile on his fever flushed features.

"Che," Kanda walked passed Allen, closing the door and pulling the boy into the apartment. Kanda didn't know what to expect when he entered the smaller boy's apartment, but as he stood in it he felt he should have anticipated such cleanliness from the boy who cleaned the coffee machines twice before closing up shop. It was a fairly simple place although abnormally large for a single tenant. The living room consisted of a coffee table in front of a grey couch and a set of speakers, by which stood a stand full of CDs. A white laptop was sitting atop the coffee table next to a black envelope.

Allen stumbled a bit as he tried to remain standing, fever taking its toll on his senses as he awkwardly made his way to the couch and flopped down, letting his eyes fall shut.

"Oi don't sleep yet, you couldn't last a minute long enough to get to your bed?" Kanda snapped as he shook the softly panting boy. Cobalt eyes softened slightly, wondering for the first time since he'd met Allen, where his parents were.

Walking over to the first door Kanda found a rather lavish bedroom that didn't seem to have been used, wine bottles stood on the table beside the bed and a long stemmed glass. Kanda raised a brow at the oddity of the room – the only thing, other than the furniture were the many bottles of expensive looking alcohol. Closing the door and shaking his head Kanda moved to the second door, behind which was a stunning grand piano, the onyx colored instrument was as if liquid darkness – the only thing that marred the whiteness of the room, besides the matching piano bench that was in front of it.

Kanda briefly wondered if Allen was the one who played the instrument before he went to the final room which was by far smaller than the other two; it contained a bed and a dresser, plain and simple. There was a small golden colored ball atop the pillow, but other than that the room was empty. Figuring that this room was Allen's, Kanda went back into the living room and lifted the sleeping boy, carrying him into the small room.

The bed dipped slightly when Kanda laid Allen down, the golden ball rolling down, a long tail curling around Allen's hand. The strange mechanical object seemed to have mind of its own as it bared unnaturally sharp teeth at Kanda. 'What the fuck is that?' Kanda wondered briefly before drawing the covers over Allen.

In the kitchen Kanda dampened a cloth in the sink, eyes drifting to the coffee table and the black envelope that seemed so out of place in the whole apartment. After putting the cloth on Allen's forehead hoping that it would bring the fever down if only a bit, Kanda picked up the envelope, a white letter falling to the ground in the process.

Cobalt eyes skimmed the words neatly scrawled on the paper and he felt something in him twist at what he found there, sparing a glance towards the closed bedroom door.

_Allen, _

_I hope this letter finds you well. There is something that I need to tell you but I'm not entirely sure how. So before I say anything, please don't do anything foolish alright. Cross has gone missing, and I know what you're thinking, but it's not that way. He has literally gone missing this time and is assumed dead. There was a problem but so far no one has been able to confirm whether he's alive or not. I know this must be hard for you, especially since he was your guardian – insufferable man that he was. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to contact me. My door is always open and the line is always free._

_With Sympathy, _

_Anita_

The letter was dated almost two weeks ago and the post mark on the envelope indicated that it had arrived four days now. There hadn't been work over the long weekend so Kanda hadn't seen Allen for three days. In that time he'd gotten a letter indicating that there was a high chance that his guardian was dead, had visited a cemetery and managed to get a fever. Something didn't sit well with Kanda about the situation though, if Cross was just Allen's guardian, that drew up the question as to where his parents were.

"You know it's not polite to go through people's things," Allen murmured as he made his way to the kitchen, breathing heavily with every step.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Kanda asked, dropping the letter on the table and heading towards Allen.

"I don't think it's any of your fucking business," Allen said chuckling softly as a hand brushed through his snowy locks. Kanda was taken aback by the tone with which he had been addressed. "I don't need your help, nor do I need anyone's sympathy. Please get the hell out."

"Watch it brat," Kanda warned. Sure he was worried about his smaller coworker and highly curious at that, but like hell he was going to let the boy walk all over him. Allen's silver eyes narrowed past the fog of his mind, a heated glare that didn't belong on the infantile features. Without another word Allen continued into the kitchen, cobalt eyed following his every movement.

With trembling hands, Allen filled a glass with water and tossed two pills into his mouth before downing them. He then grabbed the keys off the counter top and exited the apartment, which would have been a rather dramatic exit f it hadn't been his home. 'What the fuck?' Kanda thought as he quickly followed the boy out into the hallway.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You can't kick me out so _you_ leave? Your own apartment?" Kanda asked in disbelief as he caught up with the still glaring boy. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm going home, get your hands off me," Allen said stiffly.

"You're delirious, this is your home," Kanda said.

"No, this is an apartment. A bloody empty apartment!" Allen snapped. Kanda was silent as he stared at the boy who had begun to tear up. There was something behind Allen's behavior, something akin to loneliness and fear. At that moment Allen reminded Kanda so much of himself, long before he'd built up his defenses of sarcasm and mocking indifference.

"Che, Baka Moyashi," Kanda muttered, pulling Allen into an embrace. Startled silver eyes widened, before tears trickled down his cheeks.

xXx

"A date? With me?" Allen asked cocking his head to the side in question. It had been several days since Allen's feverish breakdown and he was back at work all perky and cheerful as usual. The relationship between the two didn't seem to change all that much, though Kanda would get more easily frustrated with Allen, and they argued a lot more – quite the opposite of what one would expect after an episode like the one they'd gone through.

"Che don't make me repeat myself," Kanda said, a pale pink tint to his cheeks. He wasn't entirely sure of why he wanted Allen to go out with him, but he knew he that he wanted to share something with the infuriating white haired boy.

"We're both guys," Allen said, distinguished white brows knitting together in thought.

"No shit Sherlock, what else would you like to point out?" Kanda said sardonically as he felt the need to strangle the boy.

"You hate me," Allen said bluntly to the older male's mockery. Allen knew that this wasn't the case, though, through a series of rather illogical thoughts he came to the conclusion that Kanda's hostility and constant annoyance with him was due to some sort of hatred.

"Obviously I don't hate you if I'm asking you out," Kanda said, hands balling to fists at his sides. 'He can't possibly be that fucking dense' Kanda thought, eye twitching with repressed rage.

"But why?"

"Ah hell with it, you're so fucking frustrating. Go get a brain will you!" Kanda huffed face flushed scarlet before storming off.

"What was that about," Allen wondered as he turned his attention back to cleaning the espresso machine.

xXx

"Yuu!" a voice called as an emerald eyed red head burst through the doors of the coffee shop. Kanda's face visibly paled as the scowl on his face became accented by a glare.

"Call me that again, and I swear I'll tell my employer you raped his sister," Kanda growled at the crestfallen male. Allen blinked a couple times before a smile lit his features; truthfully he found the whole situation rather comical.

"Oh wow, you never said you worked with such a cutie!" the red head exclaimed as he ran over to the counter grinning at Allen "hi there, I'm Lavi, would you consider going out with me instead of that sourpuss over there?" Allen flushed red as he took a step back from the counter, as a mug hit the red head over the head. The now disoriented male with the possible concussion held his head, with a frown on his face.

"Oh, come on that is so not playing fair," Lavi pouted.

"I'm sorry sir, but if you're not here for coffee there isn't anything I can do for you and I will have to ask you to leave," Allen said politely though there was a chilling undertone to his voice.

"Yikes, that was cold," Lavi whined "come on, at least call me Lavi. I'm Yuu's best ol' buddy. Actually I'm probably his only buddy now that I think about it. You're special though 'cause you're more of a love interest than a friend right Yuu?" That was all it took and the red head was sprawled on the floor, being dragged out the door and dumped in the street by a very pissed off and very embarrassed navy haired male.

"Um Kanda," Allen said staring at where the red head had previously been.

"That Baka Usagi is fucking mental so just forget everything he said," Kanda said facing the shelves of coffee tins.

"I uh, about going out with you," Allen said blushing a bit as he stared at the back of the older male.

"I said forget it," Kanda said.

"Ask me again," Allen said softly. Kanda turned to look at Allen, a questioning look on his somewhat composed features.

"Would you like to go for coffee?" Kanda asked.

"Yes, that would be nice," Allen smiled as he turned to the espresso machine and was about to push the button only to have his hand swiped away from the machine and being tugged out the door.

"Oi, Komui, we're leaving now. Don't forget to lock up before you fall asleep this time or someone may harass Lenalee!" Kanda called as he headed for the door. Just as they passed the doorframe Allen heard a thud followed by a crash and he could distinctly make out his employers voice, yelling "Nooooooo Lenaleeeeeee," or something of that nature.

"Kanda, where are we going? I thought you asked about having coffee," Allen looked up, silver eyes filled with confusion as he glanced back at the coffee shop slowly becoming more and more distanced.

"We are going for coffee," Kanda said.

"There was coffee back in the shop," Allen said as if the navy haired male had overlooked that fact.

"I know that brat, now shut up and quit resisting," Kanda said as he gave a light squeeze to Allen's hand for emphasis. Allen hadn't realized he was struggling – then again why wouldn't he be. He thought that they were just going to have coffee at the shop before going home or something of that nature. He never anticipated that Kanda was going to drag him out somewhere else. It was simply impractical, a waste of time as well as money seeing as coffee at the Black Order was always free to employees.

The snowy haired boy was still a bit skeptical about why Kanda had asked him out on a date in the first place, they weren't particularly close and they could hardly be called friends. The idea that perhaps Kanda might love him was exciting and frightening and he couldn't decide whether he should embrace the warm feelings or high tail it and run – he'd seen much too much disappointment in his life and for the past four years the only source of comfort he found was in the small coffee shop owned by the Lee's.

The white haired boy remained lost in his thoughts for the length of time Kanda was pulling him down the street. Only when his hand missed the sense of warmth did Allen finally come to his senses.

"Kanda," Allen said blinking as he stared blankly ahead.

"Yes, Moyashi," Kanda said as he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the white door he was standing in front of.

"We're still going for coffee right?" Allen asked.

"Yes, Moyashi," Kanda replied calmly as he swing the door open and climbed in, fiddling with equipment and checking the gauges.

"Then why are we at an air strip?" Allen asked blank expression still on his face.

"Transportation," Kanda said as he flipped a couple switches, and lights came on the screens, the radio communicator buzzing to life.

"The skies are clear anytime you want to take off Yuu," a voice said through the speakers happily – a voice Allen recognized to be Lavi's.

"Che, don't call me that Baka Usagi," Kanda snapped through the intercom as he turned to Allen, cobalt eyes filled with a sort of excitement Allen had never seen on the man's face before. "Get in."

"We're going for coffee in a plane? Kanda can you even fly this thing?" Allen cocked his head to the side, silver eyes glistening with apprehension as his mind instantly pitching up the most unsettling things he could picture before stepping into a plane. "Oh dear God, it's supposed to rain later and it's not safe to fly in bad weather and-"

"Shut up. Get in. And for fucks sake calm down," Kanda said smirking as he pushed the door open on the other side. Allen watched the older male wearily for a few moments before clambering into the plane.

"Yeah kiddo, Yuu won't let anything bad happen to his cute little Moyashi and he's been flying for years," Lavi said with such excitement that Allen could almost see him jumping up and down with a grin on his face in the control tower.

"Shut up will you, we'll be back in four hours, make sure you're there," Kanda said before starting the plane. Allen's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest as they took off. After getting up in the air Kanda glanced over to Allen who was gripping the seat like his life depended on it and had his eyes clenched shut.

"Open your eyes and ease up on the seats, you're not going to fall out," Kanda said resting a hand on Allen's in a soothing gesture. Unfortunately having Kanda's hand on his and not on some sort of plane equipment made Allen panic even more, though his eyes did open – wide silver pools stared at the calm older male. Kanda spared a glance at Allen and in a split second impulse he leaned over, capturing Allen's lips with his own.

The plane dipped a bit with the movement sending shocks of liquid fear through the younger boy's veins, which was only temporarily displaced by the tongue tracing his bottom lip. After what seemed like an eternity of suspended fear and an awakening of a strange yet pleasurable heat pooling within him, Allen's body slackened in the seat, eyes dilating momentarily.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Allen asked breathlessly when Kanda broke away from him and resumed his concentration on the controls. Kanda simply smirked in response, feeling exhilarated from the experience and the sweet ambrosia of the smaller boy. He wanted to tease him more, but didn't want him to have a complete panic attack before they even got to their destination.

xXx

When the plane landed Allen was gifted with one of the most beautiful views he'd ever seen. They had stopped atop a plateau; grassy fields surrounded a small establishment. It was a rustic old place, wooden structure with large sectioned glass windows. On the wrap around deck stood an old man affront an easel; he appeared to be painting the scenery.

"It's gorgeous," Allen mused, understanding why the man would want to immortalize the perfection on the canvas. "Kanda, where are we?" Allen asked tilting his head to the side to look at the navy haired male who had coincidently been looking at him the entire time – studying his expression with awe Kanda felt something within him stir. 'Gorgeous indeed,' Kanda thought, wanting to slap himself for having such a sappy and cliché line cross his thoughts.

"It's an inn, but the coffee shop downstairs is where we're going," Kanda said as he began to walk away from the plane. Following at his side Allen's silver eyes took in everything in sight with a childlike fascination.

"Yuu dear, is that you?" the old painter asked as Kanda and Allen ascended the few stairs onto the porch.

"Che, don't bother me old man, I'm just here for coffee," Kanda said bluntly as he passed by the man and into the shop without so much as another thought.

"Hello there, I'm Froi Tiedoll," the old man said smiling gently as he offered a hand in greeting. "Yuu has never brought anyone up here before, who might you be?"

"Allen Walker, a pleasure to meet you sir," the white haired boy said making to shake the outstretched hand only to feel a warm calloused one grip his hand and pull him through the door, fingers lacing together as he was led to a table.

"Don't talk to him, he's crazy," Kanda muttered as he took a seat. Blinking in confusion Allen glanced back to where he had rudely been pulled away from the man only to find him gone.

"You know that man Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Unfortunately, Kanda muttered sitting back in the chair with a sigh. Allen remained silent, not pursuing the matter further as he stared out the window to his right.

"May I take your orders?" a waitress asked, fidgeting with the hem of her apron, black wavy hair shifting with her movements.

"Two latte's, the old man knows what to do," Kanda said aloofly before returning his attention to Allen. A few minutes later the woman came back carefully resting the two cups down before hurrying off.

"What do you think?" Kanda asked as he watched Allen stare at the latte before him.

"It's so pretty, how do they make designs in the foam?" Allen asked admiring the floral design in the foam.

"It's a technique of pouring velvet milk into the espresso shot, it's commonly called latte art," Kanda said cobalt eyes drinking in the excitement in Allen's features. To think that such a small thing could make the younger boy smile with such blissful sincerity. Kanda couldn't take his eyes off Allen, much in the same way that Allen was enraptured by the drink. "You can drink it you know."

"But it would get ruined," Allen said as his silver eyes drifted up to look at Kanda.

"Baka Moyashi," Kanda smirked as he took a sip from his own cup "drink it, we can come back another time."

"Really?" Allen asked a hopeful glint in his silver eyes. What Kanda didn't know was that the hope in Allen's eyes was directed towards Kanda as becoming a permanent attribute to his life, and not the superficial thought of coming back for pretty looking coffee. Even though Kanda had asked him out and kissed him, something from previous disappointments told Allen that it was just a one time thing and that it wouldn't happen again, so naturally alluding to something like this happening again caused a fluttery feeling to fill Allen's heart.

"Yeah, it's not like it took us long to get here," Kanda said.

"Where did you learn to fly a plane from?" Allen asked as he tentatively sipped the rich brown liquid.

"I took flight training for a month around six years ago. It was similar to a boot camp except that it was solely flight based. Lavi was the one who signed us up," Kanda said shrugging "he's fucking annoying but for once he did something worthwhile."

"So whose plane are you flying now?" Allen asked.

"Mine," Kanda said a smirk turning the corners of his mouth as he took in the surprised expression on Allen's face. "Mugen is a GSE Katana DA-20. I learned how to fly in one just like it."

"You named your plane?" Allen asked laughing lightly.

"You have a problem with that?" Kanda asked eyes narrowing in mild annoyance at being laughed at.

"No, but what does Mugen mean? It's Japanese right?" Allen asked tracing the lip of the cup with his index finger.

"Six Illusions," Kanda replied.

"Illusions huh, I thought it meant infinite," Allen said trying to think of his limited knowledge of the Japanese language.

"That's also correct, though that Mugen is spelt with different characters," Kanda explained.

"I see," Allen said silver eyes tracing the melted spirals in the very aromatic coffee. "I think infinite would be a better name."

"Why is that?" Kanda asked genuinely curious about the reason.

"The skies are immeasurable, an endless expanse of atmosphere existing just above the lithosphere. Not many things exist in the sky, I assume that there's a type of freedom associated with reaching to such heights," Allen said smiling softly as his silvery eyes took on a blue tint from staring up at the cerulean skies. "Infinite seems to better represent such a feeling."

"So the brat's a philosopher now," Kanda smirked in a teasing manner as he downed the rest of his coffee.

"You're the one who asked," Allen pouted as he followed suit and finished his drink.

"Come back to visit soon Yuu, and bring your adorable friend with you," Tiedoll called as the two exited the small establishment.

"Che, don't hold your breath," Kanda muttered as he shot an annoyed glare towards the male. Waving to the old man with a bright smile upon his face Allen ran past Kanda towards the plane, sitting at the edge of the field. Kanda glanced over as the younger boy flopped down in the grass by the plane.

"He's cute," Tiedoll said following Kanda's gaze.

"Yeah," Kanda said as he started to walk towards the boy and his beloved Mugen. 'Infinite huh' Kanda thought the barest of smiles touching his features.

"Oi Moyashi, you enjoy yourself?" Kanda asked as he opened the door to the plane.

"Yeah, can we stay a little longer?" Allen asked smiling sweetly as he rolled over in the grass.

"I thought you didn't want to go flying in the rain," Kanda said whilst fiddling with some of the equipment while giving the gauges a once over.

"I trust you," Allen said which stopped the older male dead in his movements. Frozen in shock Kanda didn't know how to cope with the sudden burst of joy in him at those three simple words. He was typically a stony stoic bastard to everyone yet this younger boy, without even thinking was able to make such strange and unfamiliar feelings erupt within him to such an extreme degree. Allen really was a mystery to him. How this boy could be so very out of it and clearly be having problems at home and then be able to smile and say such naïvely sincere words was beyond his comprehension. And what's more, Allen was able too bring out such things in other people as well. Though frustrating, it was this same sincerity that Kanda wanted to protect.

"Just me?" Kanda asked suddenly as he turned to the younger boy.

"Huh?" Allen cocked his head to the side in question.

"Is it just me you trust?" Kanda asked, but didn't force a response when a deep read blush painted the pale features of the smaller boy. Sliding from the plane Kanda knelt in the grass beside Allen pulling the boy into a kiss, tongue flicking over the soft pliant lips beneath his before delving into the warm sweet orifice. A soft mewl of pleasure went straight to Kanda's nether regions as he broke away to look down into the pools of liquid silver lustfully.

"Kanda, you won't leave right?" Allen asked softly, through his hazy fluff filled mind.

"I don't know, go on another date with me and we'll see," Kanda smirked as he nipped gently along Allen's neck. Thin arms wrapped around Kanda, in an innocent embrace. Stormy cobalt stared down into hazy silver before standing, pulling Allen up with him. "Let's go."

Allen nodded as he climbed into the passenger side, looking longingly at the peaceful dreamlike place as they left, undoubtedly to return to reality. As far as first dates went, it had been like frolicking within a fantasy – perfection perhaps attainable only through the infinite.

_End_

* * *

A/N: Another one finished, gosh this one was weird. I didn't feel up to writing a lot about working in the coffee shop, while Allen and Kanda got to know each other, and I never depicted a scene where they were actually serving customers because it seemed much too tedious a task. Much like Allen's thoughts about his mundane life at the beginning of the story I didn't want to weigh the story down by adding more than was necessary. I just hope I didn't leave out too much so that it was difficult to follow – let me know.

Tomorrow's theme is _Games_ and I'm already finished and all I have left to do is edit it. I really like how it turned out, though it's really crazy.

Anyway thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my works.

Comments are welcomed – they make me happy :)


End file.
